


Holy Smokes

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon bets Gerard that he can't get some random guy to give him a cigarette. Gerard meets Frank Iero and lets just say he gets the cigarette one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Smokes

"C'mon Brendon, let's go smoke", Gerard huffed, standing up and leaving the classroom. 

"Hey, wait for me", Ryan scrambled after them, dropping his pen and running to catch up with Brendon.

They walked out of the college gates and into a side alley where all of the smokers went to get their daily fix. Brendon pulled out his pack, lighting up and taking a puff on the cigarette. Ryan followed suit, snatching a stick from Brendon's pack when he wasn't looking. Gerard fumbled around in his bag, searching desperately for his pack. His hands shook and he was gasping for a cigarette but just couldn't find one.

"Brendon, give us one", Gerard demanded, holding out his hand.

"Pfft, fuck off, Way", Brendon laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Brendon I've lost my pack", Gerard groaned, trying to grab the pack from Brendon's hands.

"Go away peasant, I don't give cigarettes to just anyone", Brendon blew out some smoke teasingly.

"But you gave one to Ryan!", Gerard protested. 

"Like I said, I don't give cigarettes to just anyone," Brendon winked at Ryan who proceeded to blush.

"Where am I supposed to get a cigarette from then?", Gerard whined.

"That guy", Brendon pointed at a man standing further along the alley.

"What? He's not just going to give me one", Gerard pouted.

"Make him then, I dare you. Get him to give you one and you can have the rest of my pack", Brendon grinned, waving his pack in Gerard's face.

"Challenge accepted", Gerard smirked, stalking towards the man.

Gerard recognised him, and sure enough, he was wearing a college lanyard. He was short, with dark hair and big eyes, tattoos peeking out the end of his sleeves. Gerard wandered over, smiling to himself as he saw the man struggling to light his cigarette. 

"Need a hand?", Gerard asked sweetly, holding out his lighter. 

"I'll get it in a sec", the man said through the cigarette.

"Let me", Gerard insisted, lighting the cigarette quickly.

"Thanks", the man looked up and smiled, breathing in some smoke. Gerard watched the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette, his chest moved up and down, inhaling the smoke and Gerard wanted it so bad.

"So... You go to this college right?", Gerard started.

"Kind of", the man smiled, blowing smoke in the other direction. "I'm a teaching assistant here."

"Wow, you look too young for that", Gerard grinned.

"Mhm, gotta baby face or something", he smiled back. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm so vertically challenged."

"Maybe", Gerard laughed under his breath. "So I have this bet thing with my friends over there..."

"A bet thing?", the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like, if I can get you to give me a cigarette then I can have all of Brendon's pack", Gerard explained.

"Sounds like a tricky one", he replied, putting the stick back between his teeth. 

"You think I'm gonna win?", Gerard batted his eyelashes.

"I don't know. I can't be seen to be giving cigarettes to students. Especially not underage ones", he eyed Gerard up and down, trying to work out how old he was.

"I'm 18, I promise. And you wouldn't have to be seen, there's no one else here", Gerard pointed out.

"I'm thinking about it", the man said slowly. "What's your name?"

"Gerard"

"Last name?", the guy bit his lip.

"Why, you gonna report me or something?", Gerard frowned.

"No, I'm just curious", he shrugged.

"Well, hello just curious, I'm Gerard Way", Gerard rolled his eyes.

"My name's actually Frank. Frank Iero", he laughed, warming to this boy. 

"Hi Frank. Are you going to give me a cigarette or not?", Gerard asked. "I could make it worth your while"

"You could what?", Frank choked on some smoke, thinking he'd misheard Gerard.

"You heard me. I could make it worth your while in more than one way", Gerard said suggestively, moving closer to Frank.

"I don't think that's appropriate", Frank blushed a little.

"I don't think you care, I think you like me flirting with you. I think you want me", Gerard smirked.

"Uh, where did you get that impression?", Frank blinked. Of course, Gerard was right, and annoyingly attractive but that was besides the point. 

"I can see the way you're looking at me, the way your cheeks flush and your breathing gets that little bit heavier when I do this", Gerard bit his lip and leaned in, his face close to Frank's.

"Gerard", Frank breathed warningly, aware that Gerard was almost touching his lips. 

"Come on Frank, kiss me", Gerard whispered. 

Without thinking, Frank leaned in and pressed his lips against Gerard's. Gerard kissed back straight away, putting his hands on Frank's neck and moving his head to the side slightly. Gerard bit at Frank's lip, and he gasped quietly, tipping his head back. Gerard broke away and smirked at Frank carefully.

"You have a car?", Gerard asked.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner, why?", Frank was still breathless from the kiss. He shakily raised the cigarette to his mouth and sucked. Gerard's eyes stared at Frank's lips, admiring the way they looked around the cigarette.

"Because what I want to do to you would probably count as public indecency", Gerard whispered against Frank's ear, making Frank shiver.

"Let's go then", Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him into a car park around the corner. "What if people see us?"

"Everyone's inside, chill Frankie", Gerard grinned, climbing into the backseat. Frank followed, sliding in next to Gerard and locking the car door. 

"Are you-"

Gerard cut him off with a kiss. He firmly pressed his lips to Frank, shutting him up effectively.

"Yes", Gerard breathed, pulling Frank towards him. When he didn't move, Gerard straddled his lap instead, pinning him to the seat. 

Frank groaned as Gerard grinded and wiggled between his legs, allowing Gerard to slip his tongue into his mouth. Frank tried to run his hands up Gerard's sides but Gerard grabbed his wrists tightly, holding them against the seat. It was only then that Frank realised that he still had the lit cigarette between his fingers. 

"You wanna touch me, Frankie?", Gerard teased. "Mm, how about you give me a gasp and I'll let you?"

Frank knew that Gerard was basically whoring himself out for a cigarette but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to care when Gerard was on top of him. Gerard loosened his grip on Frank's wrist and he raised the cigarette to Gerard's lips. Gerard parted his lips, allowing Frank to place the stick into his mouth and he breathed in, sucking at the smoke. Gerard inhaled and closed his eyes, sighing as he got his sweet relief. The smoke filled his lungs and everything just felt that much better. 

"Thanks, Frankie", Gerard moaned, rubbing his crotch against Frank's and taking another drag. 

"Gerard, come on", Frank urged, trapped and needy beneath Gerard.

"Yeah, fuck yeah", Gerard breathed. He released Frank's other wrist, letting Frank touch him. Frank grabbed at Gerard's shirt, fumbling with the buttons, wanting it off immediately. Gerard was just sitting there, head tipped back and mouth loose as he smoked. Frank pulled his own shirt off, and worked off his pants, pushing Gerard off of him. 

Gerard slumped against the seat, shirt hanging open and bliss written all across his face. By the time Frank had wiggled out of his pants, Gerard had finished the cigarette, dropping it out the window. 

"Time to make it worth your while, right Frankie?", Gerard grinned, slipping off his skinny jeans and climbing back onto Frank's lap. Frank smiled back, pulling Gerard down to kiss him. 

Gerard could feel Frank growing harder against his thigh and he pulled at Frank's hair, making him moan loudly. 

"Hair pulling huh?", Gerard smirked, yanking a little harder. Frank gasped, thrusting his hips up towards Gerard. Frank slipped his hands around Gerard's waist, pulling their chests together, skin sliding slickly against each other. 

"Fuck, yeah", Frank groaned as Gerard palmed him through his boxers, roughly touching his erection. 

"Lube?", Gerard asked hopefully. He knew that most people didn't keep lube in their cars but Frank seemed like a horny fucker. 

"Glove compartment", Frank panted, letting Gerard crawl across the seats to reach into the front and get the lube.

Gerard set it on the seat beside them, then pulled off his boxers before straddling Frank who had rid himself of his boxers too. Their cocks rubbed together and Frank hissed at the close contact. The windows of the car were starting to steam up, blocking the view of any nosy passerby. 

"I don't have condoms... I clean though", Frank swallowed thickly, really not wanting to stop. 

"S'fine", Gerard replied, taking Frank's cock in his hand and stroking it. 

"Fuck, please Gee", Frank whined, bucking his hips up and almost throwing Gerard off.

"Gee? Is Gerard too much of a mouthful?", Gerard laughed.

"I'll show you what's a mouthful", Frank pushed Gerard off his lap and down, so that he was kneeling on the car floor.

"Cheeky fucker", Gerard shook his head, smiling to himself. 

He leaned forward and blew a stream of air onto Frank's cock, causing Frank to growl and grab at Gerard's hair. Gerard licked at Frank's tip, swirling his tongue around before sinking his mouth down around Frank. Frank gripped the seat with one hand and Gerard's hair in the other, guiding Gerard's mouth around him. 

"Fuck... Can I fuck your mouth?", Frank groaned, needing more.

Gerard just moaned around Frank, but Frank took that as a positive answer and pushed Gerard's mouth further down. His hips jerked, shoving more of his cock down Gerard's throat, the warm, wet feeling making everything more intense. Frank bit his lip and realised that he was close, his toes curling and his stomach tightening. 

"Gonna come", he gasped, pulling Gerard off him. Frank looked down at Gerard, who's face was flushed and his lips swollen, and needed to fuck him. "Get up here"

Gerard scrambled onto the backseat and Frank yanked him onto his lap, pressing him against his hard cock. 

"You feel that? That's how hard you made me, Gee", Frank nibbled at Gerard's neck, sucking to leave large red marks. 

"Fuck, Frankie", Gerard moaned, draping his arms across Frank's shoulders and bouncing on his lap.

Frank slipped his hand between Gerard's legs and pressed a lubed finger against his hole. Gerard breathed in sharply as Frank pushed his finger in, feeling impossibly horny. Gerard whimpered quietly and held onto Frank's shoulders for support as Frank slid in another finger, stretching Gerard out. 

"Frankie, please, come on", Gerard's hips jerked as he fucked himself on Frank's fingers. 

"Tell me what you want, Gee", Frank pushed in a third finger and Gerard cried out. His hair stuck to his forehead, his throat was all marked up from Frank's kisses and Gerard's lip was bleeding from how hard he'd bitten it. 

"Frankie... Fuck me... Just fuck, fuck me, I need it", Gerard's chest felt heavy and he could barely talk, the need to come was so overwhelming. 

"Okay Gee, I got you", Frank grinned, removing his fingers from Gerard ass. He lubed up his cock, grabbing Gerard's hips and lifting him up so that he hovered over Frank's cock. Gerard closed his eyes as Frank pulled his body down into his cock, squeezing them shut from the mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Ah, ah, ah, fuck", Gerard swayed as Frank thrusted up into him, filling him so completely. Frank's hands ran all over Gerard's body, stroking his sides and neck, reaching up to slip his fingers into Gerard's mouth. Gerard moaned and sucked Frank's fingers, lathering them with his spit and nibbling at them gently. 

"Gee, fuck, I'm gonna come", Frank warned, bucking wildly and holding Gerard down on his cock.

Gerard nodded and rode Frank harder, his cock smearing pre-come across Frank's stomach. Frank pulled his fingers from Gerard's mouth and stroked his cock, digging into the slit slightly. Gerard's head fell forward and hit Frank's shoulder, trying to support himself as his hips grinded against Frank. 

"Frank... I'm gonna", Gerard started before coming over Frank's hand and stomach. He bit down on Frank's shoulder, leaving little teeth marks and Frank's hissed, fucking up into Gerard harder. 

Frank came inside of Gerard, filling him up until his come was dripping out onto his thighs. Gerard panted breathlessly, feeling oversensitive but still amazing. Frank lifted Gerard off of him, pushing him onto the seat and whistled under his breath, still coming down from his orgasm.

Frank leaned down and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He breathed in the smoke, leaning against the backseat and smiling. Gerard looked at him, his pupils blown wide with lust and held out his hand for a cigarette. Frank pulled his own stick from his mouth and offered it to Gerard, who gladly accepted. Gerard puffed on the cigarette, feeling complete.

"Thanks for that", Gerard smiled, giving the cigarette back. 

"You are so welcome", Frank grinned, pulling his pants back on. "Shit, I'm supposed to be in class"

Frank flung his clothes on in a rush and looked at Gerard. "Do I look like I just fucked a student in my car?, he raised his eyebrow, pulling a face.

"Apart from the stink of sex on you, the crumpled clothes and the hickeys, you're absolutely fine", Gerard laughed. 

"I blame you entirely", Frank huffed jokingly.

"Go ahead, it was worth it", Gerard shrugged, pulling his own clothes back on. 

"I'll see you again, yeah?", Frank asked.

"I look forward to it, Frankie", Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank's cheek before climbing out of the car. 

"Hey, don't be fucking other guys for cigarettes... You're stuck with me now", Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard who shook his head and laughed. 

"I wouldn't dream of it".

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that even though both Gerard and Frank look hot af when they smoke, smoking isn't cool kids. 
> 
> Also, who has Panic's new album, death of a bachelor, because it's fucking awesome and you all need to listen to it right now. 
> 
> Plus, I've had this idea (oops) floating around in my head for a while now... Like Leathermouth/daddy Frank, being all dominating and spitting in Gerard's mouth because thats hot and shit. Idk, would people be interested in seeing that and do you have any suggestions? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, it really does mean a lot to me :)


End file.
